My Hero Academia: A Cardboard World
by GiintokiSakata
Summary: In a world of powers, people tend to forget how fragile everything around them really is. Their emotions and wellbeing are questioned and not everyone in capes can help them as individuals. Meet Hajime Onryo, he's a therapist and to some, he is their Hero, even if he doesn't want to be one. OC-centric experimental Fanfic. (set a few months before main story begins)
1. Chapter 1

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Office Building- Hosu City, Japan, 10:27 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Loud shouting could be heard from the outside of an office room in the large building as a woman sat at a desk next to the door. Her body had a brown colored fur, long blonde hair and a set of rabbit-like ears on top of her head with a noticeable overbite of teeth and rounded fingers. She was using a laptop on her desk and was reading through a list of names. Dressed in a blue and gold dress with matching blue heels, she sported a headband keeping back her blonde locks back.

"Ok that should be it for all the clients tod-Ah!" the rabbit-girl said aloud before she was startled from the sounds of shouting coming out from the door next to her desk.

The door was plain brown and had a glass frame in front of it with a single sign on it: "Hajime Onryo, Therapist and Counseling."

"Those two have been in there for two hours, how long are they planning to talk?" The rabbit girl exclaimed. Moving out of her desk, the rabbit girl had moved away to open the door to peek inside.

The office room was neat and tidy, sporting windows in the back that let in the sunlight. With white walls, several cabinets, a mirror and a mahogany desk. It was a simple and quint room with only one noticeably odd aspect; a garbage can filled to the brink with partially lit cigarettes.

Inside the office were two men; One was a plain looking, middle aged man with a black suit and black slicked-back hair. His only noticeable feature was a rhinoceros-like horn where his nose would be. He sat in a chair in front of the desk with another man sitting behind it in a different chair.

The other man was much more different in appearance: gray and black spiked hair and a light black beard on his face, he sported a tight brown suit with a black button up shirt and a black tie around his neck. He was skinny with minor muscle where his arms are and a noticeable tattoo on his fingers that read the words "YOUR OKAY" in capitalized letters.

"So as I was walking back from my fourth owned business, I noticed these small children were looking at me all funny-like. Was it my nose? I think it was my nose... Wait! Maybe they were looking to steal my wallet! That could have been it! But I was smart, I called the cops as soon as I looked at those kids!" The rhino man explained loudly.

"...I see..." the gray haired man said in response apathetically. _"This guy has been rambling so much that I feel like throwing up and fake going to go to the hospital just to get him to shut up..."_

"Now once I had the cops there, I walked home and then-" The rhino man was going to continue until he noticed the gray haired mans hands had gone up to cut him off.

"Okay look, we have been talking here for more than the allotted time I realistically should be giving you. Are you done?" the gray haired man said to the rhinoceros looking man.

"How can I be!? I've told you only three parts of what happened today!" the rhinoceros looking man exclaimed. In response, the gray haired man started to rub his temple in annoyance.

"...Alright, can we continue this conversation on a different day? I have other clients coming later today that also need my help just as much you do so can we reschedule the rest of this conversation until then?" the gray haired man said, hoping for a certain answer.

"Well alright then, but I'm probably going to be having different issues that day. Like my sister badgering me for money or my son badgering me for money or my mistress badgering me for money-" The rhino man was going to continue before getting cut off, noticing the gray haired man put his hand up to stop him from talking yet again.

"If i hear the word "money" come out of your mouth one more time, I'm gonna jump out the window so please... Stop talking." the gray haired man said begging.

"Okay...have a nice day then and I'll send the usual check in the mail." The rhino man said as he got up and buttoned his suit jacket.

The gray haired man then got up out of his chair as he shook the mans hand and escorted him out of the office, the rabbit-like girl backing up to her desk to allow the two room to leave.

"Oh, when shall my next appointment be?" The rhino man mentioned out of curioisity. In response, the gray haired man looked at the rabbit girl with a face of worry.

"Uhhh, we'll send you an email or phone call when we can give you more time for your...problems..." the rabbit girl said with a wry smile.

Shrugging, the rhino man left towards an elevator and waved goodbye to the gray haired man and the rabbit girl as the elevator door closed.

"Hey Hanabi..." the gray haired man said to the rabbit girl now named Hanabi.

"Yes Hajime?" said Hanabi to gray haired man now named Hajime.

"Do I have any more sessions today with anyone?" Hajime said as he rubbed his temples.

"Not that I am aware of." Hanabi said.

"Oh thank god..." Hajime said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Put any and all calls we may get for the next few hours on hold please."

"I'll get right on that." Hanabi said as she moved towards her desk. "What the heck were you and that guy talking about?" she questioned as Hajime walked back inside his office.

"That was Mr. Kubo and he is a major pain in my ass...a wealthy construction magnate who has too much money and thinks everything is out to get him like he is being stalked or something." Hajime explained.

"...Does he have people out to get him?" Hanabi asked.

"No...every single time he comes in here for a session, he comes in to talk about his wife asking for new jewelry, his son wanting video games, the half dozen other women he sleeps with wanting their rent paid or something like that. And I get a migraine the moment he walks into my office." Hajime said as he walked back to his desk and sat down, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a carton of cigarettes with him putting one in his mouth and reaching for a lighter.

"Uhhhh sir?" Hanabi questioned as she noticed Hajime looking for a lighter.

"Yeah?" Hajime said as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Cigarette?" Hanabi asked as Hajime looked at his hand and noticing he had a cigarette in it.

"...Oh god damn it!" Hajime said as he took the cigarette he had in his hand and crushed it before throwing it out in the already stuffed up garbage can. "I hate these damn things!"

"Sir, why do you keep buying and trying to smoke cigarettes?" Hanabi questioned at her bosses odd behavior.

"It's hard to explain and its obnoxious as hell. And you! Stop smirking!" Hajime shouted as he pointed in a random direction.

"Uhhhh sir? Hanabi said as she looked around at whomever Hajime was talking to. "Who are you talking to?"

Hajime turned his head back to Hanabi and then back to where he was looking.

"Okay, I'm gonna get some air..." Hajime said as he walked out of his office and down the hall to a stairwell.

"You want me to brew you some coffee when you get back?" Hanabi shouted towards Hajime as he walked down the hall.

"Please do. And make a lot..." Hajime shouted back as he went through a door to the stairwell. Walking up the steps and stretching his arms and back as he walked, he yawned with a sense of tiredness.

 _"I need some air..."_ Hajime thought in his head as he walked up the stairs. _"A much needed break on the roof could do the soul good..."_ Hajime thought as he got to the top of the stairs.

Reaching the door to the roof, Hajime reached into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette. Going for a lighter, he opened the door to enter the top of the office building to the warm morning breeze and a sight that took him by surprise.

On top of the roof was a man standing on the ledge of the building. He was dressed in a blue suit with brown short hair and was pudgy in bodily shape. Looking down at the ground below him, his face was racked with a sense of nervousness and despair.

"...What is wrong with me...Why is everything just so...so awful..." The pudgy man said with a tone of regret and sadness.

 _"...Guy standing on a ledge and he is talking to himself..."_ Hajime thought to himself as looked at the tubby man on the ledge.

"...I have to do this...I can't just let everything continue this way..." The man was crying out to himself as he looked at the ground below

As he looked below, he saw people walking across the street and cars driving by along the road. He breathed a hard sigh and made a face that shown mental preparation. Hesitantly putting one foot in front of the other, he moved himself to fall off the top of the building.

 _"Oh no..."_ Hajime thought as he saw the chubby man prepare to walk off, his mouth agape with the cigarette he had in it falling to the ground.

"Whoa, wait!" Hajime shouted as he rushed towards the man at full speed.

Before completely falling over the edge, Hajime grabbed the fat man by the collar as he was off the ledge. Hanging off the side, he was struggling now looking at the ground below him as he was being held by Hajimes grip on his shirt.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" The fat man shouted as he was struggling in Hajimes grip. "Please! Don't let me fall!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do dumbass!?" Hajime shouted as he was struggling to lift up the overweight man.

Pooling every ounce of his bodies strength, he pulled hard on the pudgy man until he managed to get him back on the roof from his predicament. After Hajime had gotten him on solid ground, they both fell down and started taken multiple short breaths, Hajimes for his exhaustion and the chubby mans out of fear.

"...I...I almost jumped off..." The man said as Hajime sat up and looked at him.

"I know...I was the one who had to pull you up...Ever consider diet and exercise?" Hajime said tired and sarcastically.

The pudgy man then looked at where he nearly fell and had a depressed look in his eyes.

"..." The man had ignored Hajimes comment as he just looked with a sense of defense at the ledge.

 _"Being ignored in favor of a part of a roof and a near suicide attempt...irregular showing of it but clear signs of depression."_ Hajime thought as he looked at the man. Hajime got up off the ground and walked over to the man with his hand outreached to pick him up.

"Come on, stand." Hajime said as he grabbed the mans hand and pulled him to a standing position. He was much shorter in height to Hajime and merely looked down at the ground.

"You were gonna walk off and kill yourself, weren't you?" Hajime asked the man.

"..."

"You are depressed about something too?" Hajime asked another question.

"..." But the man remained silent.

"If you keep just looking at the floor without saying a word, I'm gonna assume you are a mute but that would be a lie because I overheard you talking to yourself before your little stunt." Hajime said as he continued to stare at the man who just continued looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry...I'm gonna leave-ugh..." The man had start to walk away to the door to the roof until his arm was grabbed by Hajime who kept him from leaving.

"Nuh-uh, not yet. If I just let you walk off right now, I'm going to have nightmares of your dead body somewhere and as part of my job, I don't think it be good."

"Oh why do you care..." the pudgy man said as he pulled his arm away from Hajimes grasp.

"I care because I am a therapist and my job is basically to help." Hajime said with a stern expression and his arms crossed.

"...I don't want to talk to a shrink..." the man said to Hajime with an upset tone.

"Well this shrink is the only one here right now willing to talk to you, Mr... Whats your name?"

"...Awano..." the pudgy man revealing his name.

"Well then, Mr. Awano..." Hajime said as he motioned for him to follow him. "Come with me now to my office."

"No, I would rather not, I just want to go home and-" Awano was going to continue until Hajime cut him off as he turned around to confront him.

"Okay look, I don't know you. And you don't know me at all. But for everything that its worth, I happened to stop you from doing something I know you are going to regret in the afterlife so at least give me the courtesy of talking with you. You owe me that much." Hajime explained.

"...No, I do not. You are just some obnoxious therapist who happened to be passing by." Awano said with a tone of irritation and depression.

"..." Hajime bit his lip and tried to calm down as he started to get angry talking with this suicidal man. Before he could open his mouth, Hajime had an epiphany.

Reaching for his suit jacket, Hajime removed it from his body and put it on the floor. Rolling up his sleeves, he showed Awano his arms. On his arms were long sleeves of tattoos. The right arm had a long series of forests on fire and the left arm was a long river stream filled with skulls. The sight of his arms made Awano slightly disturbed at the sight of them.

"Ummm..." Awano said as he looked at the relatively threatening nature of Hajimes tattoos.

"I own a lot of T-shirts and I barely can go to a restaurant without people immediately assuming I'm a Yakuza... and no I have never been a Yakuza." Hajime said sternly as he showed Awano his arms.

"..." Awano could only look at him with confusion as to why Hajime would show him this.

"...You know something about me and you owe me for keeping you from making a dumb decision." Hajime explained.

"..." Awano continued to be silent as he looked at Hajime.

"Now move it..." Hajime said sternly as he pointed towards the door.

Opening the door for Awano, Hajime followed after him down the stairs.

"Seventeenth floor." Hajime said to Awano. Reaching the door to the hall, Hajime opened the door and he motioned for Awano to follow him down to where Hajimes office was, passing Hanabi's desk next to the door.

"Hey." Hajime said to Hanabi as she sat at her desk, noticing Awano with a sullen face.

"Hello? Hajime, who is this?" Hanabi questioned.

"New client I found on the roof. You remembered to brew more coffee right?" Hajime asked as he opened the door to his office and motioned to Awano for him to enter.

"Ummmm… Yes I made some. You said you found him on the roof?" Hanabi questioned with confusion.

"I'll explain later. Just give me an hour...or three." Hajime said as he closed the door.

Entering the office, he motioned to Awano to take a seat in a chair.

"...I don't feel like sitting..." Awano said while looking down.

"And I don't think you have much of a choice." Hajime said as he went behind his desk to a coffee maker.

"Please sir, you don't-" Awano was going to continue but Hajime cut him off.

"Hajime... My name is Hajime. It's not Mr. Onryo, or "sir" here. It's Hajime. My secretary calls me "sir" but that's because I'm her boss." He explained to Awano.

"...Well Hajime, thanks for saving me on the roof but I'm going to leave now." Awano said as he turned slightly back towards the door.

"So you can go to another building and jump off that instead? Or buy a gun from some alleyway and blow your head off? Or go to a hardware store and buy a rope for you to tie into a noose? I can go all day for concepts on how one can off themselves, I've heard of plenty." Hajimes explained as he stopped Awano from leaving.

"I just want to go home to my daughter so I can-" Awano begun to explain with a level of annoyance forming until he was cut off by Hajime.

"You have a daughter? Okay, tell me about her then." Hajime asked as he sat down in his chair, stirring a cup of coffee in his hands after putting down a second cup of coffee in front of his desk. "Here, for you."

"I do not plan to tell you anything about my family... And no, I don't want any coffee." Awano said sullenly and annoyed.

"Then let's not talk about your daughter. Lets talk about you then." Hajime said as he sipped his coffee.

"..." Awano just looked at Hajime with a sense of aggravation from his rather calm yet snarky attitude.

Awano was unsure of how to react further after spilling the beans about his own daughter to a therapist he had just met that day. Looking at the cup Hajime was offering, he couldn't help but take a sigh of defeat and took the cup off the counter as he sat down in a chair while taking a sip.

"...this coffee is strong..." Awano said hacking slightly at how strong the coffee was.

"I like it black... But enough about me and my poor taste in coffee..." Hajime said while putting down his cup. "We are here to talk about you and your problems."

"Look, I don't have a lot of money so I cant really afford this..." Awano said as he put down his cup.

"Doesn't matter to me at this current juncture. I yanked you from the roof and dragged you down here to give you a session of my own volition so at this point, I don't care if you pay as long as you come out of here with a different mentality." Hajime explained as he grabbed a notepad and a pen. "So to start, I'm going to ask you a set of questions."

 _"...Here comes this quacks so-called "questions" about my mental state of wellbeing or something... Probably going to jump into it and ask me about my relationship with my daughter..."_ Awano thought in his head as he looked at Hajime writing on the notepad.

"First question... How has your day been?" Hajime asked Awano, much to his confusion.

"...How has my day been?" Awano said, unsure of the point of the question.

"Yes. How has your day been?" Hajime repeated.

"I...guess its been okay?" Awano said, unsure of his answer.

"I see..." Hajime said as he looked at the notepad, continuing to write.

"Second question, what is your quirk, if any?" Hajime asked.

"My quirk? Well... I was born with wings on my back..." Awano said in an embarrassed tone.

"Wings? And with your husky frame... Can I see them?" Hajime requested as he leaned over his chair to Awano.

Awano swallowed some of his pride after hearing the request of the therapist. Not sure what else he can say or do, he removed the suit jacket he wore and then turned around. Removing his tie and unbuttoning shirt, he showed Hajime his backside.

What Hajime looked at was a tiny set of hummingbird-like wings on his back. So small, that they seemed practically useless to the plus sized man that Awano was. Hajime then motioned for Awano to put his shirt back on.

"Third question... When you were about to jump off the roof, were you testing the limits of your quirk or were attempting to kill yourself?" Hajime asked plainly as Awano put his suit back on.

"I... I..." Awano wasn't sure how to continue, Hajime prodding questions and his own unsure way of answering back left him bewildered. Biting his lip, he begun to swell up with tears as he opened his mouth to speak.

"...I was attempting suicide..." Awano stated with red eyes filled with tears, admitting to his attempt to kill himself.

"..." Hajime merely looked at Awanos emotional breakdown, waiting until he had finished letting loose his tears. "Do you need a tissue?" Hajime calmly asked.

"...No... No I am good..." Awano said as he was wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

"I got one last thing I want to mention before we get to the root of your problem." Hajime asked as he put down his pen.

"..." Awano was silent as he paid attention to Hajimes words.

"I asked you three questions and one of the questions, you answered with a lie. Which one did you think it was?" Hajime questioned to Awano.

"...Question number one... The one about my day..." Awano said with a depressed demeanor.

"Correct." Hajime said plainly as he showed Awano the notepad he was working on. On it were the questions and answers to the questions Awano had been given prior. "So with all honesty, how has your last few couple of days been like?"

"...I've not been having a good streak of days lately..." Awano said while looking down at the ground.

"What do you do for a living?" Hajime asked.

"I work at a small office in a different part of the city. In a digital computing firm." Awano explained.

"I'm guessing it doesn't pay all that well?" Hajime asked.

"...No." Awano said in an upset tone.

"And you have a family to support?" Hajime asked.

"...Yes." Awano said.

"And you mentioned a daughter earlier. Are you alone or are you married?" Hajime asked.

"...I am divorced." An upset Awano said.

"For how long have you both been separated?" Hajime said.

"Two years..." Awano said.

"And how old is your daughter?" Hajime asked.

"She just turned 15..." Awano said.

"High school age... And I'm assuming she is studying to get into a nice place come the fall?" Hajime said as he drank a sip of his black coffee.

"She wanted to go to the U.A." Awano said as he started to tear up again.

"Wanted? Not anymore?" Hajime questioned.

"She still wants to but... Her quirk is no different than mine." Awano said teary eyed.

"small bird wings?" Hajime said.

"Yes." Awano said.

"And much like every child nowadays, I'm guessing she wants to be a hero?" Hajime asked.

"...Even as she grew older, she always hoped that her wings would get bigger to the point she could become a great flying hero. She had notebooks and pictures in her room of her one day flying around and rescuing people from burning buildings." Awano said with tears in her eyes.

"And you feel like you failed her as her parent because she will think she can't get into the U.A. because of the fact her quirk is similar to yours? Is that correct?" Hajime stated to Awano, causing Awano to shift his head to make eye contact with Hajime.

"...How can I be a good father with a miserable job, a useless quirk and be a single parent to a daughter with a dream that can never be obtained?" Awano said with tears in his eyes.

"So you felt suicide was the only answer to your problems? Leaving behind your daughter to this world of unobtainable dreams?" Hajime said to Awano.

"What choice left do I have?" Awano said. "How do I look her in the eyes and tell her that she can't be what she wants to be and it's my fault? I couldn't keep my marriage intact, I couldn't find work that could pay well enough to give her opportunities she deserves and I was born like this to where I can't even hover a foot off the ground... What option is left for me and for her?"

"Realization." Hajime said to Awano, unsure of what he means.

"Realization?" Awano said in confusion.

"You're daughter is a person. A human being. wings or no wings. Quirk or no quirk." Hajime explained.

"And she will be devastated that she will never be what she wants to be." Awano exclaimed.

"And her father deserves to be there for her to help her with this problem." Hajime said.

"..." Awano couldn't say a word as he looked at Hajime.

"She is going to go through a crisis of life and needs help of her own. What you and her need is a realization." Hajime explained. "She needs to realize that even if one dream can be lost, it doesn't mean that's the end of her story."

"..." Awano sat and listened.

"Her dream of becoming a hero might not become a reality, that's the same for hundreds of other children. But that don't make it everything for someone. We aren't all just dreams in our minds, we are blood, spirit and soul and likes and dislikes and wants and needs. She isn't just her dream to get into U.A. She is a person who can break boundaries of her own and do things that could mean so much more than being a hero."

"...Are you asking me to just tell her to give up her dream?" Awano asked.

"No...I'm telling you to act like her father and be there for her and to tell her to keep shooting for that dream until she realizes it's not obtainable." Hajime explained.

"..." Awano was silent and continued to listen once again.

"You are her father... Act like it... Show her you care... Because throwing yourself off a building with wings smaller than baby hands is not going to show your daughter hope for the world if the only person who truly cares about her at the end of the day isn't going to be around anymore for the emotional support she needs." Hajime said with a serious expression.

"..." Awano couldn't speak, he merely sat in the chair in Hajimes office and continued to absorb in Hajimes words.

"Nothing is wrong about being upset... Nothing is wrong about feeling despair, it happens all the time. But finding the strength to hammer through it is stronger than any quirk known to mankind. She will find her path in life... and U.A. may not be the place for her to go." Hajime said to Awano.

"...What should I do..." Awano said, unsure of how to go about anything as Hajime gave him counsel.

"...Go home... Talk to your daughter... Tell her that you care for her and be there for her until she finds her way..."

Awano then stood up from his chair and wiped the tears from his eyes. Hajime then slowly stood up from his chair as he watched Awano slowly tidy himself up.

"I'm going to go home now..." Awano said, with a determined look in his eyes replacing the depressed ones he had.

"What's stopping you? Go...Now!" Hajime said shouting at Awano as he turned towards the doorway. Stopping at the door. Awano turned back before opening the door.

"Hey...Thanks..." Awano said to Hajime as Hajime took a cigarette out of his pocket and begun to light it.

"Just get out of here..." Hajime said as he held the cigarette between his fingers.

Awano opened the door and walked quickly towards the elevator, passing Hanabi's desk along the way. Getting into the elevator, he pressed the button on the elevator to the ground floor with a smile of determination on his face.

Hanabi had moved from her seat towards Hajime's office door. "Hey Hajime? What was that about?"

"Nothing important... Just my lunch break." Hajime said as he smoked his cigarette.

"You spent your lunch break talking to a guy who tried to kill himself. Sounds like an eventful meal. Hehe" Hanabi said with a content smirk at Hajimes action.

"Shouldn't you be doing secretary work? Get back to your own shit!" Hajime exclaimed angrily.

"You have no more clients for the rest of the day." Hanabi said with a wry smile.

"...God damn it..." Hajime said as he continued to smoke.

"Uhhhh sir?" Hanabi said before closing the door.

"Yeah?" Hajime said looking at the door from his chair.

"Cigarette." Hanabi said as she closed the door.

"..." Hajime then looked down at his mouth and realized he had a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Oh for fucks sake!" Hajime shouted loudly as he threw the cigarette in his mouth on the floor and stomped it in anger.

 **Hello everyone in the My Hero Academia Fanfic community. It's been some time hasn't it? You might remember me (or not).**

 **I am GiintokiSakata and I made a fanfic awhile back called "My Hero Academia: The Delinquents Class" however due to constraints with my life at the time I wasn't able to do a damn thing about continuing the original incarnation of that story and I left it in the hands of ThalioTP, a writer who I think has done a pretty good job with the story after he took over from me. But I do admit I feel bad for potentially stopping a good idea when I had one and needing someone else to keep it going.**

 **I have a weird habit of desiring to make experimental fanfics that try to expand the lore of a world that certain anime have. And typically it takes forever for me to come up with ideas and put them together into something interesting and new like Delinquents Class was. And then there is this.**

 **"My Hero Academia: A Cardboard World" This is a new "possibly" experimental fanfic I have concocted set in the MHA Universe and works a bit like a deconstruction/expansion on the world itself. And so far, you have all been introduced to one of our lead characters: Hajime Onryo. A 25 year old therapist with a rather odd physical appearance for a man his age with a rather peculiar set of issues and a desire to help people in a more close way than the average Pro Hero. There is more to him than just what this prologue chapter introduced about him and his relatively snarky attitude and there is more to come.**

 **This is the prologue and I hope all of you come back for the next chapter. I'm not the best writer and I do feel like I could have expanded on a few things some more but I felt it would make this chapter become too long for just an intro chapter and I just wanted people to meet Hajime, one of our leads.**

 **Dont forget to comment and give me PM's. Remember, feedback keeps guys like me invested in working. And this seems like something I want to keep going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Rooftops- Hosu City, 11:20 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The wind was blowing briskly through the city of Hosu as the people walked on the sidewalks as unbeknownst to them, a lone person was standing atop the roof of a large building looking down at the civilians below.

She was sporting long brown hair that flowed down her backside and ended in blonde highlights, she was sporting a long sleeve green V-neck shirt and a pair of long brown pants with black shoes and a set of glasses. She was slim in bodily shape and had an attractive figure that was alluring to the eye as she looked down at the people below.

 _"Man this is high up..."_ the woman thought as she looked down from the top of the building. _"Ok Asuka. Be prepared for the moment you have to go from here."_ The woman named Asuka continued in her thoughts.

"Sometime today, Tanukichi… Come on, where are you right now?" Asuka said aloud to herself as she looked around the sky. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone and began to make a phone call.

"Hey Tanukichi, where's my package! I've been waiting on this roof for over an hour like you wanted me to because I thought you were going to give me the package I ordered." Asuka said with agitation in her tone.

On the other end of the phone was a small and round shaped man who sported a dark colored shaved head, he had black marks around his eyes and had a raccoon-like tail extending from his lower backside. He wore a white and orange t-shirt with small brown shorts as he sat down in front of a table in a small apartment with a series of laptops in front of him.

[I sent the drone, where the hell is it!] Tanukichi on the other end of the phoneline said.

"Come on, Tanukichi, this is my first day!" Asuka shouted into the phone.

[I know, I know! I'm at my computer and I'm tracking where the drone is supposed to be going, I'm going to try and see if I can alter the drones current path, maybe it went off somewhere else.] Tanukichi said as he typed on one of his laptops.

"Look, if you can't hurry up and find this, I'm going to go home. The last thing I honestly want today is a waiting game for "you know who" to come home and then ask me how my day has been and I tell him I didn't do anything so-" Asuka said until she got cutoff by Tanukichi.

[Wait! I got it! It should be coming your way in a few minutes!] Tanukichi said to Asuka after finally figuring out the drones trajectory.

"Oh thank god! It's about time!" Asuka said as she looked around the sky for the drone. "Oh I see it!"

Looking upwards, Asuka noticed a small drone carrying a brown box. Landing a few feet away from Asuka on the roof, the drone unlatched itself from the box and dropped it on the ground. The drone then proceeded to fly away.

"About time!" Asuka said as she walked over to the package.

[Hey! You can't rush genius! It took me a long time to make that you know! And this delivery wasn't easy, I had to send you that all the way from the Kamino ward!] Tanukichi shouted through the phone application on one of his laptops.

"Whatever, thank you Tanukichi! Oh my god, finally! Now I can get to work." Asuka said as she opened the box.

Inside the box was an outfit. It consisted of a pair of long blue and black bell bottom-style pants, a pair of black boots with blue laces, a black and loose long sleeved shirt that was high enough to expose the belly button on a woman, an intimidating large pair of clawed gauntlets that had small holes around the tips of the fingers, a pair of white belts and lastly, a large black hat that was similar to that of a hat worn by witches with a blue belt wrapped around the circular brim with a blue and black letter "M" on the belt.

"Holy crap Tanukichi, this is incredible!" Asuka said as she looked at the costume.

[Today is the big day after all and enough time has passed since you were in a group that people more than likely do not remember you.] Tanukichi said over the phone.

"Dont get me started with that… Spent too much time after graduating the U.A. working for an internet café and interning for a bunch of different agencies and I didn't get any exposure as a Hero during it." Asuka said with an annoyed expression as she looked over the clothes.

[Well whose fault is that? You chose to hang in the back a lot. And who let guys like Ingenium or Air Jet or Kamui Woods take the spotlight from you?] Tanukichi said as he examined his computers.

"Didn't help that I was dressed in a very revealing miniskirt for my last hero outfit and I was so concerned about people seeing my underwear that I hardly felt like I made a real impact." Asuka said as she started to undress on the roof.

[Whoa! Ok, I am shutting down the camera on the drone! You can change now!] Tanukichi said embarrassed as he shut down the camera on his computer as Asuka began to change clothes.

"Did you remember the weapon?" Asuka asked as she started to pull up her costumes pants.

[Yes I did! It's under the clothes in the bottom of the box.] Tanukichi said as he walked over to a fridge inside his home and pulled out an iced tea to drink.

Asuka, now wearing her costume, looked down inside the box and grabbed her weapon from it. What she pulled out was a metal iron broom but instead of the cleaning bristles, it had a multitude of spiked blades in a large assortment and at the tip was a small black crystal ball.

"Oh this is nice and sharp, I love it." Asuka said as she admired her new weapon.

[Once again, thank you for that.] Tanukichi said as he turned on the camera to see if Asuka was dressed.

"Oh this is going to be a great day Tanukichi…" Asuka said as she put on her hat and grabbed the broom. "Today is the day of the true debut of the new best Hero: Mist Witch!"

[Say it as much as you want, means nothing until you go out there and make some waves.] Tanukichi said as he looked at his computers.

"Whats this little ball on top of the broom?" Asuka said as she looked at the clear black ball on her broom.

[Its an indicator, there's a small latch on the broom where you can put your Quirk into it, it will turn blue to show it has power and you can power the broom to get off the ground with it.] Tanukichi explained.

"Wait... Do you mean?" Asuka said with wide eyes into her phone.

[You know it, you can fly now.] Tanukichi said with a smirk.

"Finally! No more letting it loose and jumping around like some nutcase." Asuka said as she removed her glasses.

Asuka then put her glasses inside the box and reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a case for contact lenses, putting them in her eyes to see and then reaching down to put on her gauntlets. Asuka then set up her broom to where she could ride it and placed her hands on a small slit in the center.

"Ok so I just put some of my- Whaaaa!" Asuka was going to continue talking to Tanukichi until she suddenly started to fly at break neck speeds off the roof, dropping her phone on the roof with the box and her glasses.

"Ok! Slow down, slow down!" Asuka said as she was moving too fast through the air.

She was moving incredibly fast through the air and swatting into birds that was flying by. The ball on the top of the broom was glowing bright blue and the bladed bristles was exhaling a large amount of blue smoke from the bottom.

"Calm down you stupid broom!" Asuka said as she steered the broom back towards the roof of the building she got changed on.

As she aimed at the roof, she came zooming in for a crash landing, rolling into side railing of the roof.

"Ugh! Oh my god, that hurt!" Asuka said as she clutched at her back with spikes of pain from the crash.

Looking over at the ground, she spotted her phone with Tanukichi still on the line.

"What the hell was that Tanukichi!" Asuka said as she looked at the drone, clutching her broom.

[Bwahahahaha! That was great! I had such a good view from the drone! Bahaha!" Tanukichi said while laughing loudly into his computer.

"What happened just now!" Asuka said angrily into the phone.

[You put too much into the broom.] Tanukichi explained.

"Too much?! You could have explained that before I flew off the roof!" Asuka exclaimed loudly.

[Not my fault, you were the one who tried to jump off and fly around with no instructions.] Tanukichi said while chuckling.

"Okay, tell me how this works then!" said Asuka with a frustrated tone.

[Okay, calm down, I'm done laughing. The broom is powered by a steam gas engine and but its been retooled to able to work off any kind of gas output to push the rotor inside it. Which is good for you considering your Quirk.] Tanukichi explained.

"Yes..." Asuka said as she rubbed her back where she got hurt.

[Your quirk is the ability to expel tear gas from every part of your body. Hands, feet, arms, face, behind, chest and even out your own mouth. It's a cool power minus some of the faults.] Tanukichi said as he continued to drink his iced tea.

"When I use my Quirk called "Mace," I can still be affected my own mace spray, I can have gas residue all over my body when I use it and need a ton of washes in a shower in order to wipe it off. I get it, you plan to tell me how to fly now or what!?" Asuka said getting more and more annoyed.

[Okay, all you got to do is just control the amount of gas you put into it.] Tanukichi explained.

"Alright, just the amount? Got it." Asuka said as she ended the call with Tanukichi. "Okay, lets try this again..."

Asuka grabbed the broom again and set up for her to fly, this time with more composure in her setup. Expunging tear gas from her hands through the gauntlets, the broom began to float with the indicator orb glowing a more calmer shade of blue. Now off the roof, Asuka was flying through the air more steadily with minor amounts of gas coming out in comparison to her first attempt to fly.

 _"Well this is much easier now. Damn this is cool..."_ Asuka thought in her head as she flew on her broom, looking below at the people walking through the streets of Hosu City. _"Ok, let's see if we can't find Mist Witch her first big hero moment."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sky above Hosu City- 3:17 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Uggggghhhhh! This sucks!" Asuka said to herself while sitting on her broom above the city. "I've been on patrol all day and I haven't found a single big deal crime!"

 _"I know I shouldn't be expecting too much from a first time patrol while flying solo but I was at least expecting more than nothing at all happening all day..."_ Asuka thought.

Asuka then proceeded to aim her broom downward and flew towards an alleyway between two buildings. Soaring into the alley, she jumped off the broom and landed feetfirst on solid ground.

"So much for today..." Asuka said with a downtrodden expression as she walked out of the alleyway.

Suddenly, a siren noise could be heard by Asuka and the people on the street as everyone turned their heads in the direction of the sound. A row of fire department trucks had begun to come at full speed down the road as their lights flashed and sirens blared.

 _"The fire department? A fire must have broken out somewhere... I guess they got it."_ Asuka thought to herself as she begun to walk in the opposite direction before quickly stopping. _"Wait...if there is a fire, there is people in need! This is my chance to do something!"_ Asuka said as she quickly spun around her broom and begun to put her gas into the broom.

Blasting off on her broom, Asuka inadvertently put too much tear gas into the broom and her gas was spraying over the area of the street she was on, the civilians beginning to cough and wheeze in pain as the tear gas spread.

"Oh! Sorry!" Asuka shouted back as she headed in the direction of the fire trucks, noticing smoke coming from a tall apartment complex.

The buildings fire was spreading hard as its flames were coming out of a majority of the windows, the smoke was hard and fumed all the way up to the sky and the walls of the building had begun to crumble slightly from the flames.

"Man that's a raging fire." Asuka said as she floated over the burning apartment building.

"Everyone get back! This is a heavy fire and we cant risk anyone getting too close!" A fireman shouted as he and several other firemen were setting up a barricade to make sure no one got too close.

The fire trucks were spraying water into the windows and attempted to quell the flames from spreading to the adjacent buildings surrounding it.

Out from the crowd, a man emerged wearing a grey mask, a red fireman's cap, a yellow raincoat and a large water tank on his back. His hands were similar to the nozzles of hoses as he pointed towards the fire and out from his hose-like hands was large sprays of water, just like the firetrucks.

"It's Backdraft! The Fireman Hero!" A random civilian said as Backdraft had continued spraying.

"He can help us!" Another civilian said, catching Asuka's attention as she overheard that statement.

 _"Damn, of course a hero who is good at taking care of fires arrives to hog the spotlight, How am I supposed to help if I can't really do anything in this situation?"_ Asuka thought as she watched Backdraft work.

As the water kept spraying, a woman and a man had emerged from the front door of the burning building, rushing out to get fresh air while covered in black marks of smoke.

"Please help!" The woman said as she fell to the ground with the man holding her for leverage as a fireman walked over to help. "My daughter is still inside!"

 _"Someone trapped!? Now's my chance!"_ Asuka thought as she pointed her broom down toward the woman who escaped the building.

"Hello, I'm a Hero. You said your daughters still inside?" Asuka said as she landed on the ground and walked up to the woman.

"Yes! Yes! She is up on the twelfth floor!" The woman said as she pointed up towards the building.

"I'm on it!" Asuka said as she got back on her broom and floated up to a window on the twelfth floor of the apartment complex.

Clutching her broom, she dove feet first into the window and into the inferno that raged inside the complex. Weaving through the flames of the apartment she landed in, she reached the door to the outside hallway, clutching her mouth to prevent inhalation of the smoke.

In the hallway, Asuka had used the bladed end of her broom to slice into the doors and debris to clear the way. The fire was burning through the walls and the smell of gas was everywhere, attacking Asukas sense of smell and ability to breath.

 _"I got to start looking for this kid... she isn't going to make it with this much smoke. And my Quirk isn't going to be of much help here."_ Asuka thought as she started searching the apartments for the girl.

Moving room to room, all she was able to find was more burning debris and smoke with some areas almost impossible to move around in by the fire filling up too much of the space.

"Damn it, I still haven't found her..." Asuka said to herself as she continued searching. "Hello! Is anyone there!"

Suddenly, a muffled scream caught Asuka's attention as Asuka swung around to the direction it was coming from. "Help! Help!" a young female voice was quietly echoing through the halls, prompting Asuka to rush in the direction of its source.

"I'm coming!" Asuka shouted as she rushed through the fire to a room at the end of the hall.

Slicing through the door with her bladed broom, Asuka rushed in to the apartment to find the young girl.

"I'm here! Where are you! Speak up!" Asuka shouted as she clutched at her mouth to keep herself from inhaling any more smoke.

"I'm over here!" The young girl shouted through a bedroom door in the apartment, catching Asuka's attention.

Asuka had moved quickly to pass by the flames and then hurried to the door as she opened it. Inside the room, the young girl was trapped under the debris from the ceiling that caved in on top of her.

"Help, I can't breath!" The young girl coughed as she was trying to push off the wooden foundation that was keeping her from escaping the burning building.

Asuka had put her broom down on the ground as she rushed over to grab the logs off the girl. "I got you! Hold on!" Asuka said as she started to lift the wood off of the girl.

Behind Asuka, the ceiling above her was starting to fall down from the damage and some of the logs in the ceiling had begun to fall through.

"Look out!" The girl shouted as she noticed more debris was coming down, prompting Asuka to turn around, pointing her clawed gauntlets with her hands opens at the falling wood.

"Take this!" Asuka shouted as her hands begun to spray out a hard amount of tear gas pointing at the debris.

The debris was pushed back by the force of air coming from Asukas hands as the tear gas pushed it back further and further until it landed away from Asuka and the girl under the rubble.

"Ok it's safe now. Let me get this off you." Asuka had said as she went back to picking up the rubble on the little girl.

Removing all the rubble, Asuka had picked up the girl onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry position as she walked out the room with her in tow.

"Ok, you good?" Asuka asked in a reassuring tone as the girl on her shoulders was coughing from the hard air.

"Yes... Thank you... Who are you?" the girl said in a happy tone at being rescued.

"Mist Witch is what you can call me." Asuka said with a smile.

Asuka walked with the girl over to a window by the front of the building, looking out to see the people below behind the barricade as the firemen continued to shoot water from hoses at the burning fire.

"Come on, lets- Huh?" Asuka looked back at the kitchen in the apartment.

Looking at a stove in the kitchen, she noticed that an odor was coming from it.

 _"That smell...is that? Gas? Oh no!"_ Asuka thought in her head as her eyes widened at the realization that the burning room was starting to fill with gas slowly.

"We've got to go!" Asuka shouted as she grabbed her broom and started to fill it with her gas.

"How?!" The girl said in fear as she looked at the fire continuing to rage.

"Jumping!" Asuka said as she jumped on the broom and jumped out the window with the girl clutched firmly in her grasp.

"Whoa!" The girl shouted as she noticed they were floating above the ground.

"It's ok, I'm new to it too." Asuka said with a reassuring smirk to the girl.

Floating down to the ground and looking back, the apartment had a burning explosion that made a boom that could be heard on the other side of Hosu.

Landing down on the ground and getting off Asuka's shoulders, the little girl had then ran towards her mother, the two hugging in relief at the others wellbeing.

"I'm glad you're both okay." Asuka said as she walked over to the mother and daughter.

"Thank you so much! Who are you?" The woman said.

"Well..." Asuka said with a smirk on her face. _"Here it comes! My big debut moment!"_

Asuka stepped back a bit to get a full view of the people behind the barricades as well as Backdraft, the firemen and a local news van with a cameraman pointed at her.

"My name is Mist Witch! And I have come to be the new hero that Hosu City needs!" Asuka shouted loudly as she put her hands into the air.

Out from her hands, Asuka sprayed a ton of mace spray into the air and sprayed it into the form of her hero name "Mist Witch" in large smoking blue letters as a symbol of showing herself off.

The people behind the barricade had begun to applaud her for her presentation and effort saving someone trapped inside.

 _"This is awesome! This is the moment I needed to make my mark!"_ Asuka thought with a wide grin that expressed her happiness at the acknowledgement by the people around her.

Suddenly, a hard breeze had begun to rush in through the air and the tear gas letters over her had begun to dissipate into a mist and spread around. Moving around in different directions, the tear gas had begun to spread into the crowd, prompting the people to begin hacking and wheezing.

"Gah!" A man said as he breathed in the gas.

"Uck! Guh- What is this stuff!" A woman in the crowd had said as she was coughing.

"Oh my god! Wait, I am so sorry!" Asuka said, now embarrassed at the fact her debut was ruined by her mace spray now causing people pain.

The crowd had begun to disperse to get away from the gas as Asuka was trying to explain herself as the cameraman from the local news kept rolling as he held his camera directly at Asuka.

"I can see the headline now! "Debut of the Gaseous Witch!" This is going to be great!" a reporter next to the cameraman said in an ecstatic tone at the hilarious headline he had created.

"What?! No, no! My name is Mist Witch! Mist! Witch!" Asuka haphazardly tried to explain with an embarrassed expression.

 _"This is not how I wanted this to go!"_ Asuka thought as she rushed at the cameraman to try and stop him from filming.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Apartment complexes- Hosu City, 9:02 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Now dressed in her clothes from before and wearing her glasses again, Asuka had been carrying the box she had her equipment in originally as she walked down the street, passing buildings with a sullen expression.

 _"I swear, if he makes fun of me when I get home..."_ Asuka thought as she turned the corner to head back home.

While taking a deep breath, she stopped at her apartment complex as she took out the key to her home as she walked through the front door. Passing by some of the other rooms in the building, she then stopped at a door on the bottom floor.

Opening the door, she walked inside to her home: the apartment was a quaint little place that had white walls, a hardwood floor, a small kitchen with a countertop and stools for a place to eat. It had several rooms; a closet, a laundry room and a single bedroom. There was a TV that was small and was resting on a wooden bookcase in the living room that had a small green couch with a green matching recliner chair.

Removing her shoes and dropping the box with her hero suit on the floor, she slumped over to the bedroom door that was closed and opened it. The bedroom consisted of a bed in the center of the room with the headboard against the wall, a nightstand on each side, an entry way to a bathroom and some cabinets for clothes. Despite that, a ton of woman's clothes and underwear were scattered all over the floor in messy piles.

Looking at the bed, Asuka had half closed eyes as she looked at the man sitting on the bed. Dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a black T-shirt, he had grayish white and black hair, a stubble beard, tattoos on his arms and a lit cigarette in his mouth. As he was sitting on the bed, he was messing around on a laptop as he stopped for a minute to notice Asuka standing at the doorway.

"Well hello there, Gaseous Witch. The internets abuzz with you making a crowd cough themselves away from the scene." The main said with a smirk as looked at his laptop before putting out his cigarette in an ashtray on the nightstand.

"Damn it Hajime! Do not start calling me that!" Asuka shouted as an angered throb formed on her head.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Hajime said as he held back his laughter.

"That was hardly how I wanted this debut as a solo hero to go!" Asuka said angered as she removed her glasses and put them on the nightstand.

"Well I don't blame you for being mad. I'd be too if the news was reporting me as the hero who saved a little girl and then gassed an entire crowd with mace." Hajime said as he put his laptop on a charger on the nightstand.

"Do you know how long this is going to take me to fix!? Now everyone is going to remember me for that instead of helping that little girl out of that burning building!" Asuka said as she dropped her pants on the ground and removed her shirt, dropping them both on the floor and revealing her black bra and panties.

"At least your day was productive, all I got today was listening to the obnoxious and paranoid rhino nose again and then I stopped some chubby looking guy from jumping to his death off my buildings roof." Hajime said as he laid in the bed.

"I think you are the only person I know who can make saving someone's life not seem like an impressive feat." Asuka said as she picked up a brown tank top and put it over her underwear.

"While you are more concerned about some stupid news channel giving you a dumb nickname instead of risking your life to save a little girl in a burning building." Hajime said as he fluffed a set of pillows on the bed.

"I was happy to save that girls life and seeing her mother being ecstatic was also nice, its just... I was expecting more from my big debut." Asuka said as she sat on the bed next to Hajime.

"If its any consolation, I think you were pretty cool." Hajime said as he laid his head down on the bed.

"Thanks... my husband giving me some recognition at least makes me feel a bit better." Asuka said annoyed as she laid her head down on the pillow next to Hajimes.

"Well if I couldn't mess with my wife and make her feel good and bad at the same time, I ain't doing my job right." Hajime joked as he pulled the blankets over him and Asuka.

"Just shut up and go to bed... Unless you got any more mixed compliments for me." Asuka said as she turned over, facing away from Hajime.

"Unless you want any about your amazingly shapely butt or your ugly glasses, I got none." Hajime continued joking as he turned away from Asuka and turned off the lights in the bedroom.

"Thanks... I'll remember that one the next time I'm in the mood to ruin the bedsheets..." Asuka said with a smirk on her face.

"Love you too. Hehe..." Hajime said as he went to sleep.

 **And this has been chapter two of My Hero Academia: A Cardboard World.**

 **To the people who were nice enough to comment and read the story and give a like and fave, I thank you very much. I was very worried about the story when I posted it and was being impatient but I guess I just needed more time to stew things over. Shout out to ThalioTP for his help with the story.**

 **Asuka Onryo, aka Mist Witch, a 25 year old new Pro Hero on the hunt for her big moment and wife of the previously introduced Hajime Onryo. Armed with a bladed broom and a powerful yet partially unfortunate Quirk to expel tear gas from her body. She is gonna struggle to get her name out there with the city recognizing her as "Gaseous Witch"**

 **Stay updated for more to come. Dont forget to post reviews and pm if you're interested in more with the story. Have a Nice Day.**


End file.
